The Diary of Private Malone
by Tsukishi
Summary: Here's the tradgic story of a Man named Private Thomas Malone...KIA December 13, 1916....This is a project i had to do for Social....hope you like it
1. September 12, 1916

**Here's a little diary entry thing I have done for my social class in school...it is about trench war-fair hope you enjoy...it's quite descriptive and gruesome so read at own expence...**

* * *

September 12, 1916

I haven't slept in a few days, with fear of night raids…for there has been a constant barrage of gunfire, they are never silent, and if they are, not for very long. The sky looks red with the blood, the ground slick and stinking with the bodies of fallen comrades.

We went over the top earlier today…. I lost my best friend to the mud, he was most likely shot while he was lying there, wounded and bleeding, waiting to die. I can hear the moans of the dead in my mind. Dieing soldier's small insignificant wounds swell to twice their size, and are filled with pus, mud and blood.

I so badly want to run out onto that field and save the man lying just 20 feet in front of me, but I cannot…I fear not, for I would be shot down as well…I must go now….my shift on the front battalion is over….for now

Signed,

Private Malone

* * *

**There you are hoped you enjoy...there will be about 5 more of these...4 diary entrys and 1 letter....**


	2. September 19, 1916

**Here's a little diary entry thing I have done for my social class in school...it is about trench war-fair hope you enjoy...it's quite descriptive and gruesome so read at own expence...**

* * *

September 19, 1916

I finally have some time to rest without the fear of being shot. What is better I am away from those horrid rat infested trenches, with their distinctive smell…like rotting bodies and gun powder, and the sounds…machine guns, shells exploding, and the moans of pain and loneliness from soldiers twice and half my age. I rest for now but I know in 11 days I must go back…but in three months time I get to go home to my Elisabeth…but right now I am just glad to be away from that bloody awful battlefield…. I'm going to go now, and enjoy my time off.

Signed,

Private Malone

* * *

**There you are hoped you enjoy...there will be about 4 more of these...3 diary entrys and 1 letter....**


	3. October 10, 1916

**Here's a little diary entry thing I have done for my social class in school...it is about trench war-fair hope you enjoy...it's quite descriptive and gruesome so read at own expence...**

October 10, 1916

I'm back again…this retched place that I wouldn't even send my worst enemy! Even though they are the people that I am fighting here…as I run water, food and ammo up to the front lines I can feel the bodies of dead men below me…under my feet…and beside me on this deadly path…the death I can handle…(to a degree)…but the thing that gets me the most…the smell…I have said it before and I shall say it again…this battle field smells, like blood, gunpowder, and mud…disgusting mud…which has taken more lives than the bloody Huns.

Every time I take a step I can hear the mud squish, and another shell explode most likely making one of the trench walls with it. As I run up to the front lines the Germans shoot of another round of grenades and shells…I must have been one lucky man…all the shells missed me…I am again needed so I must leave

Signed,

Private Malone

**There you are hoped you enjoy...there will be about 3 more of these...2 diary entrys and 1 letter....**


	4. November 22, 1916

**Here's a little diary entry thing I have done for my social class in school...it is about trench war-fair hope you enjoy...it's quite descriptive and gruesome so read at own expence...**

* * *

November 22, 1916

I write to you in a Hospital bed, our trench was caught with the Huns Mustard gas…I was one of the lucky ones.

I felt the burn of the gas as it seeped upwards into the bottoms of my pant legs trying to find an entrance to my skin, to burn it, to put me into excruciating pain…I panicked but thought enough, that I was able to pull my mask onto my head before the toxic gas got into my eyes, blinding me. The gas was circling around me and my mates they put on their masks long before I did, then I felt it…the gas had gotten into my shirt and onto my skin, through the seams of my coat and the cuff at my neckline, I dove for the mud, trying to stop the sensation…then I fell unconscious.

When I awoke I was in this bed with my arms and chest bandaged up. The doctors said that they where only minor burns and that I would be able to go back to the front in a few weeks…but in the mean time I would be put to work…where I'll do that is a mystery to me…but I must sleep now...

Signed

Private Malone

* * *

**There you are hoped you enjoy...there will be about 2 more of these...1 diary entrys and 1 letter....**


	5. December 13, 1916

**Here's a little diary entry thing I have done for my social class in school...it is about trench war-fair hope you enjoy...it's quite descriptive and gruesome so read at own expence...**

* * *

December 13, 1916

We are in the middle of a heated battle with the Hun. Shells and their casings fly every where. Our big guns are always firing and they never seem to stop…I only find time to write this for I shall be going over the top to try to stop this madness…If I do not come back…all I have to say is…I am sorry for leaving you behind, and I hope that I shall meet you in heaven when your time comes, please do not wait for me my Dearest Elisabeth, have a happy life…I love you

Signed

Private Malone

**There you are hoped you enjoy...there will be about 1 more of these...1 letter....**


	6. We Regret to Inform you

**Here's a little diary entry thing I have done for my social class in school...it is about trench war-fair hope you enjoy...it's quite descriptive and gruesome so read at own expence...**

* * *

Dear Elisabeth Malone

We regret to inform you that Private Thomas Malone was killed in the line of duty on December 13, 1916. On behalf of the nation, we express the deepest condolences for your loss.

In deepest sympathy,

Captin Darryl L'hrondelle

* * *

**There you are hoped you enjoy...there wont be any more...hope you liked it**

**Signed,**

**Tsukishi**


End file.
